The Seblaine One Shot Collection
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the nearly perfect almost couple of Seblaine. Features McKinley AU, song fic, first Valentines day, college and Vampire AU.
1. Guiltier Pleasures

**Guiltier Pleasures**

_**Sebastian transfered to McKinley at the start of the school year. Along the way he's grown as a person, made friends and had some amazing solos but now it's time for Guilty Pleasures Week. The secrets must come out but will things be able to be the same with him and Blaine? One shot based on Guilty Pleasures featuring Blam and Kittbastian friendships.**_

_**Just a brief note on where this story fits in. Season 3 happened the same as on TV but then Sebastian transferred to McKinley at the start of the year in The New Rachel and also Jake never joined New Directions. All other references will be explained within the story.**_

* * *

_**Sebastian POV**_

I walked out of the auditorium and into the bland corridors of McKinley still in my Wham outfit from the performance a few minutes ago. I really hoped that it hadn't been too obvious to everyone else how much I'd enjoyed seeing Blaine in those tiny shorts. I mean seriously it was like he was deliberately trying to tease me! Why had I ever told him that I wanted to be just friends and nothing more? If you know the answer to that question then could you please explain it to me as I would really like to know what it is. This week Glee club was supposed to be off but Blaine and Trouty had decided to step in and so as a result it was Guilty Pleasures Week and we were all supposed to embrace our secret pleasures in front of the rest of the group and it was going to help make us a better team or something like that. I was just glad that Brittany hadn't decided to take over and actually use her theme of songs about sweaters. But despite that I still wasn't really that keen on the theme because I suppose my main guilty pleasure is one Blaine Anderson. Damn just being friends and saying I don't want more. Seriously it was a freaking stupid thing to say. Only one other person knew about my huge crush on Blaine and that person was my best friend who was currently walking up behind me. "Look Sebastian if you want to get with Blaine you need to impress him."

"And how do you suggest that I do that Kitty? Remember we're 'just friends'" I said turning round in order to face my best friend."And how the hell did you manage to get changed out of your Wham outfit so quickly?" Me and Kitty had first become best friends during the auditions for Grease when she wanted to be Sandy and wanted me to be her Danny. We went up against Bieber Junior and Berry Junior in a dance off to Born To Hand Jive. We were clearly the best choice for the parts but at that point Finn still seemed to have something against me for the blackmail pictures from last year for some reason I mean it wasn't even like I'm I'm Tumblr talented at Photoshopping and only an idiot would have believed they were genuine. Or maybe we didn"t get it because they were worried about causing a sex riot from seeing me in a leather jacket. But after our failed attempt at Grease I convinced Kitty join Glee club and since then me and her had been more or less inseparable.

"You get a lot of practise getting changed quickly on the Cheerios. I mean just look at the Sunshine Twins over there." answered Kitty. She pointed down the corridor to where Blaine and Brittany were walking out of the auditorium both of them had also changed out of their Wham outfits and into their regular clothes as well. "As for you getting your boy that's easy. Him and Trouty are running Glee club this week so you should sing something for this ridiculous guilty pleasures theme. That way you can show him how you really feel about him, he'll be impressed that you actually listened to his theme and he will also be impressed by your emotional vulnerability."

I had to admit that Kitty had made a very good point but there was just one problem. I wasn't even remotely willing to share my guilty pleasure let alone sing one of their songs to the rest of New Directions. "Good plan but one flaw. What do I sing?"

"Err your guilty pleasure. Were you not listening to what I just said?" Kitty replied. "I'll help you out with it because if you don't have a partner I know you're going to end up chickening out of telling him." Kitty had guessed exactly what I was thinking which once again convinced me that Santana wasn't the only one with a psychic third eye. "So then what's your guilty pleasure?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me or tease me because of it?" I asked Kitty. She nodded so I took a deep breath and filled my lungs to both physically and mentally prepare myself to reveal my great big guilty pleasure for the first time ever to another living person. "It's the Spice Girls."

"Are you joking?" The look on her face made me instantly regret revealing my love of Ginger, Sporty, Scary, Baby and Posh. But she'd agreed to not mock me or laugh at me so therefore my retaliation would be perfectly allowed. However my brief moment of doubt couldn't have been more wrong. "They're my guilty pleasure as well but I can honestly say I didn't see that revelation about you even remotely on the horizon. How big a fan are you?"

"Well I went to London last year to watch the Olympic Closing Ceremony just to see the girls reunite." I confessed. It was true. I went to the Olympics to see the sport, in particular the swimming I mean why wouldn't I be into the swimming? But I stayed in London until the Closing Ceremony just to see the Spice Girls because I really wanted to see them live just once. I'd have been only three when the Spiceworld Tour happened, so a bit too young to go see it! I couldn't get hold of tickets anywhere to go see The Return Of The Spice Girls tour, and also I was only twelve at the time.

"Well it looks like if you wanna get with Blaine you're going to have to spice up your life."

* * *

_**Sam POV**_

I walked through the library holding a book trying to find Blaine because I needed to talk to him. We weren't supposed to use the library as a short cut for some reason, despite the fact that we've used in during loads of performances for Glee club. I'd learnt shortly after arriving at McKinley that if you had a book with you so it looked like you were using the library for work then you could easily get away with actually using it as a short cut. As I turned around a corner I saw Blaine in his Cheerios uniform, it still felt weird seeing him wearing it, sat on one of the chairs with his feet resting on the desk. He had a book with him to look like he was doing work so that he could get away with having his feet on the desk. I thought for a moment about what I wanted to tell him as I went over the conversation in my mind and then said it out loud. "Dude your Guilty Pleasures theme is great and how it's inspired everyone is really cool. But aside from Wham you haven't actually said what your guilty pleasure is yet."

"I don't really have any." lied Blaine. I don't know anything about Psychology but it was really obvious that he was lying from both the way that he had said it and also how he was looking down in order to avoid looking at me whilst he said it. He really needed to work on being able to lie more convincingly.

"You really can't lie dude." I told him. Blaine really should have know me well enough by now to know that he couldn't get me to give up that easily.

"Alright my guilty pleasure is watching shopping channels." said Blaine. I'm fairly sure that Blaine had never seen a shopping channel in his entire life and he looked as if he had just named the first thing that had came into his head that could be vaguely passed off as a guilty pleasure.I kind of felt a bit insulted by his lack of effort at attempting to create a decent lie and I wasn't even close to giving up until he told me exactly what his guilty pleasure was.

"You're still lying."

"Fine my guilty pleasure is that I am in love with Sebastian Smythe." admitted Blaine after taking a deep breath. Well that was a twist I'd certainly been expecting it was as predictably obvious as who River Song really was and it also meant that Tina owed me 10 bucks. I'd thought for a while that Blaine was into Sebastian and it seemed pretty obvious to me that Sebastian would be a lot better for Blaine than Kurt ever was. I mean Kurt was alright but to be honest he was possessive, didn't give Blaine enough freedom and was just kinda boring. But Sebastian on the other hand would give Blaine freedom he needed, comfort him, provide vastly more interesting conversation and their different personalities would balance each other out. Trust me I'm a shipper I know what makes a good couple.

"I knew it!" I enthusiastically said. Now I just had to find out how long he had been into Sebastian. "How long have you been into him? Since the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Before that." said Blaine simply.

I thought for a moment then realised that it was obvious. "Was it seeing him dressed up as the Dark Emerald singing Holding Out For A Hero with Kitty during Superhero week?"

"No it was before that." said Blaine with laugh thinking about the memory of the performance from the two Supervillains.

I thought for another moment when it could have begun then I realised that there was another really obvious occasion that seemed likely that it could have been when it started. "Was it when he walked into the auditorium unexpectedly at the end of Call Me Maybe to say that he'd transferred from Dalton to McKinley?"

"It was before that." I gave up Blaine was just going to have to tell me when he'd started liking Sebastian. "It was back last year when I first started to have feelings for him. Before you came back to McKinley I went to Dalton to give the Warblers tickets for West Side Story and saw him singing Uptown Girl. It was the first time that I'd met him and his voice gave me chills and I feel for him."

* * *

_**Blaine POV**_

I walked into the auditorium with the rest of the New Direction except Tina, Kitty, Marley and Brittany who nobody had all rushed off straight after classes finished. And actually were where Sugar and Joe as well? Sebastian had asked us to come to the auditorium for his performance for this weeks theme. He now stood at the centre of the stage wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt both of which perfectly showed of his amazing body whilst still leaving certain details to the imagination. Basically he looked really good. Sam squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me with raised eyebrows and a knowing look. Sebastian looked down from the stage at his audience and addressed his fellow Glee club members. "So our theme this week is guilty pleasures well here's one of my guilty pleasures. Hope you enjoy the show."

_"La la la la la la la la la, La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la la la, La la la la la la la,"_

I instantly recognised what the song was as soon as the music started and my smile became bigger than it already was. Sebastian was going to sing Spice Up Your Life! From behind the curtain Sebastian was joined on stage by the missing members of the New Directions. Based on his tight black outfit Sebastian was obviously Posh Spice. From the track suit she was wearing Brittany was Sporty Spice, Marley had her hair in pig tails so that meant that she was Baby Spice, Kitty was wearing the infamous Union Jack dress so she was obviously Ginger Spice and Tina was wearing leopard skin so she Scary Spice.

_"When you're feelin' sad and low,_

_We will take you where you gotta go,_

_Smiling dancing everything is free,_

_All you need is positivity,_

_Colors of the world, Spice up your life,_

_Every boy and every girl, Spice up your life,_

_People of the world, Spice up your life, aahh_

_Slam me to the left, If you're havin' a good time,_

_Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine,_

_Chicas to the front, Huh huh and go round,"_

Only Sebastian could manage to look ridiculous yet also insanely sexy. Damn the way that he had just started to move his hips and just wow Sebastian has really good hips. The tight black skinny jeans were really working to their advantage as he slammed them to the left and shook them to the right. Why did we have to be just friends? Why did Sebastian say he didn't want any more?

_"Slam me to the left, If you're havin' a good time,_

_Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine,_

_Chicas to the front, Huh huh, hi ci ja hold tight,_

_La la la la la la la la la, La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la la la, La la la la la la la,_

_Yellow man in Timbuctoo, Color for both me and you,_

_Kung Fu fighting, dancing queen,_

_Tribal spaceman and all that's in between,_

_Colors of the world, Spice up your life,_

_Every boy and every girl, Spice up your life,_

_People of the world, Spice up your life, aahh,_

_Slam me to the left, If you're havin' a good time,_

_Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine,_

_Chicas to the front, Huh huh and go round,_

_Huh huh, hi ci ja hold tight,_

_Flamenco, lambada, but hip hop is harder,_

_We moonwalk the Foxtrot, then polka the salsa,_

_Shake it shake it shake it haka,_

_Shake it shake it shake it haka, Arriba ahaa,_

_Colors of the world, Spice up your life,_

_Every boy and every girl, Spice up your life,_

_People of the world, Spice up your life, aahh,_

_Slam me to the left, If you're havin' a good time,_

_Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine,_

_Chicas to the front, Huh huh, hi ci ja hold tight,"_

When the performance finished I was the first one straight on to my feet with the well deserved standing ovation. To say that I was impressed would have been an enormous understatement. I was beyond proud of him. Sebastian had previously always seemed kind of distant from the rest of the group, which I had long suspected had something to do with the whole McKinley being a public school thing. Yes he had completely unforgettable solos and yes he had friends here such as me and Sam and Kitty but it had never really felt as if he wanted to belong with the rest of the New Directions. I'd unsuccessfully tried several times to reach out to Sebastian and pull him into the group a bit more. But it appeared that all I needed was positivity and a bit of Girl Power. As the joint leader of Glee club this week I felt obliged to ask Sebastian about his performance and also try to do so without gushing too much about just how utterly sexy I'd thought his performance was. "So Sebastian what inspired you to share your Spice love with us?"

"I told Kitty that the Spice Girls are my guilty pleasure and she convinced me that I had to do a Spice Girls number. Then we needed to get a Sporty, a Baby and a Scary so after not very much convincing Tina, Brittany and Marley decided to join us." Sebastian said. I noticed that he'd just refered to everyone by their real names and thinking about it Sebastian had recently stopped making up insulting names for everyone. When and why had he started doing that? I was woken up from my thinking by Kitty coughing loudly and dramatically. Sebastian started to talk again so I guess the cough was meant to prompt him to say something else. "I also did it because I wanted you to really notice me and be impressed by me because I really respect you and like you." Sebastian's words faltered. He was never normally unsure of what he was saying. It must be something really important then if he was. "Because you see... Blaine Anderson I love you."

Well that was certainly unexpected. That was exactly what I'd been wanting to hear for ages and now I'd just heard it. And it was real and Sebastian actually loved me. And just wow!

"Sebastian the thing is you see..." Now I was the one who was stumbling over their words. "That is what I've been wanting to hear for ages. And I want to give us a go. I want to be your boyfriend. And I want to make it last forever. Yes Sebastian Smythe I wanna be your lover because I completely and utterly love you." You know those times when you get a bit overwhelmed and so you don't really think about what you're saying and then suddenly a load of words just come out tumbling out? Yeah well this was one of those times. Sebastian jumped down off the stage and walked over to where I was still stood up. He pulled me into a passionate and cuddly hug. My first hug with my new boyfriend! It was everything I could have hoped for and more. Sebastian was everything and more that I could have hoped for in a boyfriend. He was perfect and he was mine. I was vaguely aware that the rest of the New Directions had started cheering for us at getting together.

Well apart from one voice that unmistakably belonged to Kitty shouting "At last!"

* * *

**Spice Up Your Life by Spice Girls**

_**This story was originally meant to be for Seblaine Week however I had to drop out of that but I still decided to keep hold of this story just incase I wanted to revisit it at some point. I then started to develop it as a chapter of a longer story but that longer story didn't work out. However determined to be able to share Guiltier Pleasures with the world I adapted it into the one-shot you just read. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Just One Person

**Just One Person**

**_A fluffy Seblaine one-shot. Sebastian sometimes worries about how good a person he is and if he's really worthy of being with Blaine. So Blaine decides to prove to him that he should believe in himself. A fluffy established Seblaine one-shot._**

* * *

Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe had ended up at the same college. It hadn't been intentional. They hadn't chosen the same college on purpose and they hadn't even been aware of the fact until a few weeks into the term. They first bumped into each other again by accident one night when they'd discovered they were on the same dorm corridor. After that chance meeting they started to become friends again like back in high school. Sebastian and Blaine decided to move into together midway through their first year of college. They both wanted to get out of the student dorms and have more room to themselves so they decided it would be better if they moved in with someone they knew and felt comfortable being around. Blaine and Sebastian found that living together worked for them. They both learnt how to live with the other very easily and settled into a regular routine very quickly. But Sebastian still worried that Blaine might just be gone when he woke up one morning. That Blaine would have decided overnight that he didn't want anything to do with Sebastian anymore and just left him alone. Sebastian still loved Blaine. He'd never stopped loving Blaine but he didn't know if Blaine had any feelings for him and didn't want to say anything incase it pushed Blaine away.

Sebastian and Blaine were sat on the couch one day just watching TV. Not with any great interest to what was one. Just sat relaxing and watching whatever was on. Sebastian decided that it was finally time to explain to Blaine how he truly felt. "Blaine I want to tell you something." Sebastian paused as he built up his courage to finally say his feelings. "I still love you and I never stopped loving you."

"Why have you never said anything like this to me before?" asked Blaine.

"Because I was scared that if I did it would freak you out and it would push you away." confessed Sebastian. Whilst Sebastian was still scared about how Blaine was going to react it felt good to at last have his great big secret about this room-mate out in the open.

"Well you should have said something like that before because I would have said something like I love you as well. And I'd also would have added that I would be very very proud to call you my boyfriend because I think you're an amazing person who I'd never ever want to push away." said Blaine. Blaine's response was everything Sebastian had hoped it would be. And infact it was more than he could have ever hoped it would be.

They weren't only still on talking terms with each other. But they were going to be boyfriends at last! However Sebastian still had one trace of doubt left about him and Blaine. "How can you say that I'm an amazing person? I mean I'm a total mess."

Blaine thought for a moment what the right kind of response to Sebastian's doubt would be. He realised what it was and said "Well I could tell you but I've got a better idea. I'll sing to you about how I know you're amazing and you should see it in yourself.

_If just one person believes in you,_  
_Deep enough, and strong enough, believes in you,_  
_Hard enough, and long enough,_  
_It stands to reason, that someone else will think,_  
_"If he can do it, I can do it."_

_Making it two whole people, who believe in you,_  
_Deep enough, and strong enough,_  
_Believe in you,_  
_Hard enough and long enough,_  
_There's bound to be some other person who,_  
_Believes in making it a three so,_  
_Making it three,_  
_People you can say: believe in me,_

_And if three whole people,_  
_Why not - four?_  
_And if four whole people,_  
_Why not-more, and,_  
_more, and,_  
_more..._

_And when all those people,_  
_Believe in you,_  
_Deep enough, and strong enough,_  
_Believe in you,_  
_Hard enough, and long enough,_

_It stands to reason that you yourself will,_  
_Would start to see what everybody sees in,_  
_You..._

_And then maybe even you,_  
_Can believe in you too!"_

* * *

**Just One Person from Snoopy The Musical**


	3. Love In A Hopeless Place

**Love In A Hopeless Place**

_**Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson a couple people thought would never get together. But they did and now it's time for them to celebrate their first Valentines Day. And Sebastian wants to make sure it's a good one. One-shot featuring established Seblaine.**_

* * *

Sebastian wanted his and Blaine's first Valentines day together to be special. Valentines day was Blaine's favourite holiday and Sebastian wanted to give Blaine a day that was special yet also very personal to them and their relationship. Originally Blaine and Sebastian had trouble working out who was going to plan and organise their Valentines day as they both wanted to do something special for it. In the end they came to an agreement that Sebastian would do Valentines day every year and Blaine would then do their anniversary every year.

On Valentines day itself the first glimpses of early morning sun started to enter the room as Sebastian's alarm started to go off. He had set it an hour earlier than he usually did to get things ready. When he woke up he saw Blaine peacefully still asleep and curled up into Sebastian's body. Sebastian was hoping that the earlier then usual alarm wouldn't wake Blaine as he needed a bit of time to himself first to make sure everything was ready and perfect. Fortunately for Sebastian it turned out that Blaine was a deep sleeper and didn't even seem to notice Sebastian getting out of bed. Or if he did then he was being to polite to react to it. Sebastian went down into the spare bedroom at the end of the corridor where he had been keeping all the presents he'd got for Blaine safely out of the way from him. Sebastian wrapped them up and placed them in the gift bag quickly and effectively before going downstairs to make Blaine a morning cup of coffee. Sebastian walked back up the stairs and went to wake up Blaine.

Sebastian placed the cup of coffee on the bedside table and placed the bag of presents on the bed where Blaine could reach them easily. Before leaning over Blaine and giving his boyfriend a good morning kiss. Even with morning breath Sebastian still thought that Blaine tasted wonderful it was a rich and complicated taste that was hard to describe but Sebastian loved it."Blaine wake up." Blaine's eyes fluttered open and his face lit up seeing Sebastian. He then noticed the gift bag.

"Are they all for me?" asked Blaine like an excitable child on Christmas morning.

"Of course they are. Now hurry up and open them. Oh and just so you know each of these presents are in some way connected to or represent an important moment from our relationship." Sebastian explained.

Blaine took the first parcel from the top of the bag and ripped open the paper. Inside the first present was a box of coffee flavoured chocolates. "These ones are my favourite!"

"These represent when we went for a coffee after Uptown Girl, the first time we met. The very start of us." explained Sebastian.

Blaine took a second parcel out of the bag. This one was bigger than the first and felt like something soft. Inside the second present was a red scarf. "It's really nice but I don't see how it connects to us." said Blaine.

"On our first date you wore a red polo-shirt with a grey cardigan. But you didn't realise it would get so cold later otherwise you would have worn a scarf." As Sebastian explained Blaine sat in silence remembering all the details of their first date. "This scarf would have gone well with your outfit that you wore."

Blaine went into get the next present out of the bag. This present was long and thin. "A wand!" said Blaine, clearly very pleased with it, as he unwrapped it from the packaging and swished it.

"Because the time you made me watch the Harry Potter films with you was the first time I realised that you really loved me back. Before then I thought I was just a phase you were going through. But that moment I really started to think that we could have forever." Whilst Sebastian said that Blaine could see just how much thought and effort had gone into his present selection.

Blaine unwrapped the next parcel which was the largest yet. Blaine unwrapped it and saw it was a plushie of one of the Aliens from Toy Story. "I love him!" said Blaine excitedly.

"I got him for you last year when we went to Disneyland. Whilst you were buying the photo from Buzz Lightyear I went and bought him from the shop." explained Sebastian "I know how much you loved when we went to Disneyland and I also know that you love the Toy Story films."

"What's he called?" asked Blaine.

"I was thinking Darren." The look on Blaine's face showed he agreed with Sebastian.

Blaine grabbed the next present which was very obviously a DVD box set. "The new Doctor Who box set!" Sebastian loved Blaine's boundless enthusiasm at each present. Particularly given it was still early.

"Because you realised when you made me watch Asylum Of The Daleks with you that I love all of you. Including your geekyness."

Blaine remembered that occasion well. But there was also another reason why it was special to him. "That was also when I realised how much more you loved me than Kurt ever did. Because Kurt was never willing to watch Doctor Who or anything else geeky that I wanted to watch. If we were going to watch something it had to be what he wanted to watch and nothing else."

"Well he was seriously missing out never watching it with you! You know I'm not that keen on Sci-Fi but I really enjoyed watching it. And not just watching it but watching it with you. I'll never forget your face when that charcter showed up four months early then how cute you were explaining to me why it was such a big deal."

There was just one fairly small present left at the bottom of the bag. Blaine pulled out the final present from the bottom of the bag and unwrapped it. "And what's this?" he said a bit confused by the present.

"A yellow diamond." said Sebastian as if that explained everything.

"Yes I can see that but why?"

"Because we found love in a hopeless place."

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**or HAPPY SINGLE AWARNESS DAY if you aren't in love. I hope you have a nice day regardless of which you're celebrating.**

**This is intended as just a One-shot but it could fit in with the continuity of my other fic So You're Back.**

**Oh and have a plushie of one of the Toy Story Aliens from Disneyland called Darren. He helps me right my fan fic.**


	4. Everything Changes

**Everything Changes**

_**Everything changes. Nothing can be the same for ever. But the changes aren't always a bad thing. Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and this is the story of some of the changes in my life and how I re-met someone who ended up becoming my amazing boyfriend. 1st person Blaine. Obviously it's Seblaine but it also has a bit of Flevans as well.**_

* * *

Everything changes and you've gotta be ready. Things have to chance it's how the universe works. Things will be forgotten and things will move on. Nothing can be the same for ever. But the changes aren't always a bad thing. But things have to end otherwise nothing would ever get started. Sam told me that once however I was fairly sure he was just quoting it from something. But what he said was true things do change. Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and this is the story of some of the changes in my life and how I re-met someone who ended up becoming my amazing boyfriend.

I never ended up going to NYADA. I don't regret that one bit but I ever went. During the later part of my senior year I realised that it just wasn't for me. The only reason I ever really wanted to go to NYADA in the first place was for my ex-boyfriend Kurt's sake. I did love Kurt originally but in hindsight I'm not sure if it was love or just because we were two openly gay teens and he was kind of a bit of an obsessive stalker. But I realised that for far too long Kurt had been holding me back. Far too often I'd had to change my plans or drop what I was doing just for Kurt. He expected me to be endlessly supportive of him at a moments notice whilst I got nothing in return. So say if I wanted to visit Nick, or one of my other friends from Dalton, Kurt would then expect me to be able to drive back after a text and I'd be faced with five million questions about what had happened. But Kurt was very rarely willing to change for my sake. Like when I started to feel lonely he'd just ignore then when I cheated on him as a result of that I was suddenly the bad guy. The Bad guy was not the one who had created the whole situation in the first place. Well no more. After the break up I realised that I was better off without him.

Deciding what college to go for and what course to take is important. It's something that stays with you for the rest of your working life. Coop may say it's a waste of time, and he's sort of right college isn't for everyone, but for me college is important. I shouldn't have to go somewhere that I don't particularly want to and do a course I don't particularly want to just because it benefited my ex-boyfriend. In the end I decided on Yale instead of NYADA and instead of studying drama or dance or even music I choose to do English Language And Literature.

I know what your thinking you weren't expecting that twist and yes you right I do enjoy singing and performing. But I'd always seen it more as a hobby or a thing on the side. I never really wanted a career in it people just assumed that and attempted to push into it. However I love reading and I also enjoy doing a bit of writing as well. Nobody at McKinley really knew of my love for English, even Kurt didn't know that much about it. However pretty much everyone at Dalton knew. I didn't become a "Dalton legend" just because of the Warblers it was also because of my popular column in the school paper. But at McKinley they all just saw me as the male lead of New Directions. No one at McKinley really knew who I was. Reading is his real passion and being a journalist or even a writer is the career path I truly wanted to follow.

I was drawn to Yale by its reputation and the fact that the course seemed really interesting. Another bonus of going to Yale was that I wouldn't be entirely alone because, after all, Quinn had gone to Yale the year before me. Most people didn't realise it but Quinn and me were actually very good friends. If Kurt was Rachel's best friend then I was Quinn's best friend and unlike Kurt and Rachel me and Quinn didn't ever feel the need to keep going on about our friendship like we were the only people to ever be friends in the history of the world. I'd gone to Yale trying to find a fresh start. One thing I certainly hadn't been expecting to find at Yale was to find a certain Sebastian Smythe.

Me and Sebastian had history. I'll admit I was very much attracted to him during my junior year. I mean it's pretty easy to see why I was. His good looks, the attitude, the hair and the fact he always seemed happy to see me. Whilst Finn, and several other people in New Directions, kept blanking me or giving me a hard time Sebastian was always willing to be my friend. Then came the whole slushie incident. To be honest he was genuinely sorry about that and know he never meant it to go as far as it did but it still happened. It happened and with a little (lot) of help from Kurt our friendship just kind off faded away. I first saw him walking down a corridor at Yale. At first I thought I was seeing things, I'm sorry that sounds so cliché but that was genuinely what happened, but it was unmistakably Sebastian Smythe. We said hello and then went off our separate ways. We didn't really see a lot of each other, just occasionally pass each other in a corridor or seeing each other in the canteen. We weren't avoiding each other they just weren't seeing each other.

Anyway late one night I was returning to my dorm. I'd gone over to see Quinn and had stayed out longer than I'd expected. I hadn't spent anytime getting to know my neighbours and was usually in my dorm by now so I didn't know who would be returning. I'd unlocked my door and was about to go in when I heard someone coming up from the bottom of the corridor. Out of all the people I was expecting to see it certainly wasn't the tall one with green eyes, brown in a quiff (he'd gone back to the quiff after regionals) and good body. Sebastian Smythe. And I certainly wasn't expecting to find that Sebastian's dorm was not only on the same corridor as mine but it was just a few doors down from mine. "Hey Sebastian."

"Hi Blaine." he replied whilst he was trying to hide it I could see his smile.

I then said something which in hindsight seems very stupid. But hindsight is a wonderful thing. "So you know back in high school I never hated you. But I'm single now me and Kurt split up and."

Sebastian didn't say anything but pulled me into a hug. It was one of the best hugs I've ever had. Not just because it was warm and friendly but because it symbolised the fact that we weren't over before we'd even begun, we still had a chance and we still accepted each other. Actually you can tell I'd been studying poetry earlier that day.

After our chance meeting when we discovered we were on the same dorm corridor me and Sebastian started to spend more and more time together. At first it was just going to classes together, then we started to spend more and more time as friends. I found out that Sebastian was at Yale to do European History. That surprised me as I personally would never have said Sebastian was the history type. I always saw him as more likely to do or law or something similar. But when I thought about it I realised that he'd never actually said anything about doing law. That assumption had just come from him mentioning once that his dad was a States Attorney. So anyway, it turned out Sebastian was actually really interested in the past and how people lived. We became close friends after spending more and more time together. We would regularly be seen going to each others dorms to watch TV or a Movie and we would often pop to the library to revise together. Sebastian would sometimes even accompany me when I went to go and see Quinn. At first she was surprised to see Sebastian but once I'd explained everything to her the three of us actually became friends.

Midway through our freshmen year at Yale me and Sebastian decided to take the plunge and move in together. We rented an apartment near campus it wasn't particularly big or particularly special but it was important. It was the first place we actually owned and could really call our own and it was the first time we officially spent time together. It seemed like a logical move seeing as more and more of Sebastian's stuff had been showing up in my dorm. And okay a fair amount of my stuff had started living with Sebastian as well. But you don't just move in with someone because you share stuff. Moving in with someone is a sign of trust it's saying I like you and I trust you and I don't want to murder you. The apartment represented a big change in our lives it represented just how much things had changed for us in our relationship with each other. The fact we were comfortable enough with each other to live together showed just how long ago the slushie was. What neither me or Sebastian realised at the time was just how soon after we'd moved in together we officially became an item.

Our first date was surprisingly low key and actually wasn't intended to be a date. Now I'm quite a big fan of The Hunger Games. I've read all the books and seen the films and I love them. Seriously you're missing out if you haven't tried them. Anyway part one of Mockingjay had come out in the cinemas not that long ago and I was really keen to go and see it. Eventually, after quite a bit of persuading, I'd managed to convince Sebastian to go see it with me. Why was I so keen for Sebastian to come with me? Well we're friends and friends go to the cinema together also I thought, and still think, that Sebastian would be a perfect Finnick Odair. It was good and I really enjoyed it. Sebastian hadn't read the books and had only seen part of the films of The Hunger Games and Catching Fire when I'd been watching them but he still enjoyed it. Afterwards we were both hungry so decided to get something to eat before we returned to our apartment. Neither of us particularly wanted anything fancy so we stopped at a McDonalds that was on the same site as the cinema. Yes you did read that right Sebastian Smythe went to a McDonalds. We got our food and then went back to the car to eat it. Once we had finished Sebastian picked up all the rubbish then went and chucked it in the trash. When he got back in the car he looked at me and said "Blaine I know we've been spending a lot of time together but I want to become more than just friends. I love you. And I mean properly love you. So Blaine Anderson will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend."

"Yes of course I will be your boyfriend." I said without a moments hesitation. "So was this our first date?"

"Why else do you think I paid for your cinema ticket and meal?" he replied before pulling me into a kiss. So that was it me and Sebastian were officially a couple.

News travels fast. Particularly if that news is gossipy or about two peoples relationships. Me and Sebastian going out with each other had travelled fast. Most of my 'friends' from New Directions couldn't accept me going out with Sebastian, which is ironic given how much they went on about acceptance, but of them within a couple of weeks had 'accidentally' lost contact with me. I think they just couldn't get over the fact Sebastian had once been their enemy and had nearly blinded me. To be honest I never understood that. Surely if anyone had the right to bear a grudge with Sebastian it was me seeing as I was the one who had been affected the most. But most of them couldn't see him, or didn't want to see him, how I saw him or indeed anyone who got to know him saw him. The Warblers on the other hand supported us. They knew what Sebastian was really like I mean did you really think he only became captain of the Warblers because he had money? We still kept in touch with all of them. I'd even class Hunter as a friend despite the fact I didn't know him that well in our high school days. In fact they seemed to become better friends with me once I finally dated Sebastian. In hindsight I think they never actually liked Kurt. Kurt never really fitted in well at Dalton he was always an outsider who stubbornly didn't want to change.

Three people stayed friends with me from New Directions. Quinn was one of those three people who supported us. She saw us together at Yale pretty much every day and she could very clearly see just how good we were together. Ok that sounds kind of vain but it's true we are good together. Sebastian gives me the affection that I want but also the freedom that I need and I've given him the affection and love he has always deserved. Quinn also approved of us because she is my best friend and she didn't want to lose our friendship over something that was nothing to do with her. As I said earlier she was friends with Sebastian as well. She was one of the people who knew that there really was a lot more to him than anyone at McKinley ever saw in high school. Quinn seemed to be on some New Directions black list because she was our friends. No one had officially lost touch with her but no one went out of their way.

The other two people from New Direction who supported and kept in touch with us was Sam and Rory. Sam thought it was my business who I dated and so long as I didn't get hurt by him if I wanted to date Sebastian then that was cool. After graduating Sam had gone over to Ireland to see Rory. When he came back a month later Sam and Rory had become an item. No one had been expecting that. Everyone had assumed Sam was straight but it turned out he was actually bisexual. Sam and Rory saw first hand, just like me, how truly loyal the New Directions are. Pretty much all of them apart from me and Quinn have lost contact with him because they all assumed they had a right to known about Sam and Rory being bi and felt betrayed because they hadn't known. He and Rory had been having a secret relationship whilst they were at McKinley however neither of them were ready to come out to everyone so they hid their relationship. For college Sam moved out to Ireland to live there permanently and once he and Rory had graduated they moved to England. In England they lived in a decent sized house in Birmingham. Me and Sebastian have spent quiet a bit of time in that house visiting our friends. Hang on I'm skipping aren't I. So Sam and Rory supported us and came to visit me, Sebastian and Quinn at Yale occasionally, this was another reason Quinn was on the New Directions blacklist. When Sam and Rory first visited me and Sebastian as a couple face to face we instantly got along. The two gay couples who no-one had been expecting in high school and who had been shunned by their 'friends'. Sam and Rory realised that Sebastian was actually a really cool guy he was a genuinely nice, friendly and cool person. Sebastian realised that Rory and Sam were actually really fun people to be around. Sebastian definitely had Sam and Rorys approval to date me. And they definitely had our approval to date away.

When me and Sebastian both graduated from Yale we moved to San Francisco. Yes you were probably expecting me to move to New York and that was our original plan. But neither of us particularly felt New York was really where we wanted to live. Don't get me wrong I love New York it's a great city but instead of New York we decided to go to the other coast and live in San Francisco. It just felt like a better choice.

In San Francisco I became a journalist for the San Francisco Chronicle. I really love my work and my writing style is making me one of the most popular journalists on the paper. I'm also working on a book in some of my free time which I hope I can get published one day. Writing is just what I love doing. I do sometimes wonder if anyone who doubted me, or put me down ever sees my writing. It gives me a smug feeling of superiority. Particularly as the only New Directions to have an album out is Sam and the only one to feature on TV is me. But I'm a journalist for a paper how come I've been on TV? Well that's because I also have adventures in time and space. No I'm joking. It's thanks to Cooper. His career as an actor actually took off and so as a result he's been at many red carpets and premiers and sometimes he has a ticket or two for a guess so he invites me and Sebastian. Cooper and Sebastian actually get on very well together. But as a result me and Sebastian have been at several premiers that have been filmed and broadcast on TV.

Now you're probably wondering what happened to Sebastian in San Francisco after Yale. Well Sebastian became a librarian. That surprised quite a few people, Rory was really shocked when he found out, no one would particularly have ever guessed Sebastian Smythe was going to become a librarian. Even Sebastian would never have thought he would actually love working at a library. But it was a good job he got to meet interesting people and spend the day surrounded by books which he loved. Also he didn't particularly need the money thanks to the huge sum his parents had left him in their will last year. We have a large apartment together not too far away from the centre of town. It is big enough to have guests and store all our stuff but it isn't so big that it could feel lonely.

But no one had been expecting any of that to happen in high school. I was going to marry Kurt and become an actor, Sebastian was going to live on one night stands and be a lawyer. Neither of us were going to go to Yale. But it all happened. because things change, people change, times change. Nothing can be the same for ever. But change isn't always a bad thing. Sam was right things do change but sometimes that's a good thing.


	5. Rooming With A Vampire

**Rooming With A Vampire**

_**Vampire AU. Sebastian Smythe is a Vampire at Dalton. He rooms with his human boyfriend Blaine Anderson who doesn't know that he's a Vampire. But Blaine is about to find out…**_

**Just before I start the Vampires in this story live secretly among humans and they do all the usual Vampire things except they can go out during the day. Anything else you need to know about them will get mentioned in the story.**

* * *

Sebastian was being stupid. He knew he was but that wasn't stopping him. He knew it was dangerous for both him and the Vampire community if he went feeding during the day time. If someone saw him feeding they could realise the truth that Vampires were real. He knew that it was also dangerous for him to leave to go feeding during the school day. What if someone noticed he was missing. They could find out that he was a Vampire. Or even worse his human boyfriend Blaine could find out that he was a Vampire. Sebastian Smythe had started to develop feelings for Blaine. It wasn't the first time he'd ever had a relationship with a human and it certainly wasn't the first time he'd ever had sex with one of them. However something felt different this time with Blaine. But no matter how much Sebastian might want to tell Blaine what he really was he needed to do everything he could to stop Blaine ever finding out that he was rooming with a Vampire.

Despite his stupid risks Sebastian needed to get blood desperately. His veins were drying out he needed blood to refresh himself and feel the dark fire return to him. Sebastian went to his car in the Dalton parking lot and drove from Westerville over to Lima. He had to find someone he could drink who wouldn't be missed, then get back to Dalton as quickly as he could. Sebastian pulled his car up around the back of the mall. Low life always seemed to like to hang round places like that. Sebastian saw a pathetic looking man no one would miss him. Sebastian open the car door and walked towards the man. The man heard the door and turned round to face Sebastian gun in hand. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot."

"Please like that's going to actually bother me. I'm already dead." said Sebastian. He turned away for a moment and when he turned back his eyes were pure black and his fangs were poised ready to bite. Eager for blood. Sebastian lunged forward and bit into the mans neck. His fangs pierced the mans skin and drained him dry. It felt good to have fed again. He hadn't realised just how much he'd needed that.

Sebastian looked at his watch again as he reared Dalton. It looked like it was going to be unavoidable that he'd be back late. He'd just have to hope that no one had noticed his absence. Sebastian got all the way up to his dorm wing without anyone seeing him but his hopes of being unnoticed were ruined as soon as he saw Nick. "Where have you been?"

Sebastian turned round to face the over Warbler. "I was just out."

Nick wasn't buying what Sebastian's was saying for one second. "I'm not stupid Sebastian. You went out feeding again didn't you? I can sense the new blood within you." Sebastian's lack of response confirmed what Nick's sense were telling him.

"Can we not do this out here." said Sebastian in an almost whisper.

"Why is the great Sebastian shy?" said Nick mockingly.

"No it's just someone might hear us." Sebastian said indicating his dorm that he shared with Blaine. Nick wasn't showing any signs of moving from the corridor into one of the dorms. "Do you want me to tell Jeff about you?"

Nick Duval was also a Vampire like Sebastian. Whilst Vampires had lived, fairly peacefully, amongst humans for centuries they tried to keep their presence unknown and just blend in with society. Vampires tended to travel around in groups of their own kind to avoid suspicion from humans and find places they could live in safety. One such group, that contained Sebastian and Nick, had ended up settling temporarily at Dalton. The school and the student body weren't aware of the true age of some of their students and classmates or the fact that they drank blood and the Vampires wanted to keep it that way.

Sebastian and Nick went into Nick's dorm to talk as Nick knew that Jeff was over in the library. Sebastian took a seat but Nick remained standing up with his arms folded. "Right we're out of the corridor so talk."

"Yes I went out to feed during the day." confessed Sebastian. He was easily able to predict the speech Nick was about to give so might as well get his excuses in early. "I know the risks but I was too desperate for more blood to wait any longer and it doesn't about the classes I missed as I'm top in all of them."

"You know how stupid you were. You know that the humans are not ready for us and what we are, you just need to look at how they treat outsiders in their own kind to see that, and it just takes one of us to be caught feeding during the day just one time for not just you to have to move but the whole group." Nick paused. He knew Sebastian wasn't really listening. It was time to try a different approach. "You'd have to say good-bye to your boyfriend Blaine."

Sebastian almost felt like clapping Nick had actually come up with a different point for once. He'd never thought what would happen to him and Blaine if the group had to move. They wouldn't be able to stay to together so Sebastian would have to just forget all about Blaine and move on to being with someone else. Unless there was another option. It could be dangerous but Sebastian seemed to be in a mood for taking risks today.

"This conversation is over." said Sebastian. He stood up and walked out of the room not looking back at Nick. Sebastian went back to his and Blaine's dorm.

Blaine was sat at the desk getting on with some of his homework. He looked up at Sebastian entering the room. "Hey Seb! Where were you today?"

"You know I love you don't you Blaine?" asked Sebastian. His voice sounded more uncertain than it usually did.

"Of course I know you love me and you know I love you back. Why do you want something?" Blaine knew his answer without a moments thought. He loved Sebastian more than he'd ever loved anyone before. More than he'd ever thought it would be possible to love a person. Sebastian had changed his world in so many different ways and he wanted to be with Sebastian for as long as he could. Forever.

Blaine looked away for a second and that gave Sebastian enough time to change. His eyes darkened and his fangs appeared. He was ready to do this. Sebastian walked towards Blaine and prepared himself for the bite. "Because it makes this next bit easier for both of us."

"What are you?" asked Blaine he wasn't scared like he should have been he was just curious. Sebastian sunk his fangs into Blaine's neck and removed his human blood. Blaine could feel his blood leaving his body but then he could feel the warmth of something different entering his body. Something new taking over him and changing him. Rewriting who he was. Making him into something new. Sebastian removed his fangs from Blaine and he slumped to the ground. He'd done his part now he just needed Blaine to wake up and be changed, be stronger, be a Vampire.

Dying hadn't been as painful as Blaine had thought it would be. He'd always known death was a fact of life. It couldn't be thought and no one could escape it. But he hadn't expected to die whilst he was still at Dalton. He hadn't expected to have been killed by Sebastian Smythe. He certainly hadn't expected to then come back to life after he had died. But all of that had happened to him. He sat up and blinked. He felt different, better even. This was going to be new. He saw Sebastian standing over him. Him and Sebastian could now be together. Forever. Properly. Sebastian was his maker and they would always share a special bond greater than any Blaine had ever expected. They were together. "Now do you know what I am and what you've been turned in to?"

"A Vampire."


End file.
